Tetsu
Appearance He is a dark skinned guy with purple hair. He has goggles that help his and wears a white coat and a black Gi. Personality He is a very nice person. His is nice because he is blind. He doesn't really like people talking about him and his handicap. But most of the time its like he isn't blind at all, especially when it comes to fighting. He is a cool laid back type of person and accepts just about everyone as his friend. He actually likes his blindness, one time he was told that he could have eyes from a deceased person, but he said no because he thinks it is a reason for him being blind. Abilities He is very skilled in Kenjutsu, and ninjutsu. He has the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. He is also very skilled in sensory stuff. He can sense the faintest chakra from 5 miles away. He is also very keen in he 5 senses especially touch and feel. 5 Senses His sense of touch/feeling is to the point where you can't hit him. If a sword was about to get ready to slash him, he could feel it from his clothing and move out of the way in an instant. His sense of hearing is very good as well. You can start to trail him and not even 1 minute into you following him, he detects you even if you were as silent as a mouse. This is also how he can detect a jutsu that uses the 5 chakra natures. If its Earth, then its a large rumbling sound and he can feel it from his feet. If its Water is the sound of the ocean. If its Fire, its the crackling sounds it makes as if wood was burning. If its Lightning, then its a static sound. If its Wind not only can he feel the wind, but he can hear it like everyone can just about with wind. His sense of smell is that of a ninja hound. He can smell and track things even if they are a few days old. His sense of sight is not present, but the goggles he wear help him to see chakra in a person. That is the only thing he can see. It is similar to the Byakugan but he can only see chakra, not the flow or points, just if its high, low, or disrupted. Kenjutsu Even though he is blind he is a skilled swordsman. On his sword is a circle that can be expanded to be the size of a man, and he has about 20 of them on that 1 little circle. He can put his finger in the circle and spin his sword around like its nothing. He sword skill are keen as well, he hasn't meet anyone with sword skills like himself, but is looking forward to it. Storm Release He learned Storm Release from Darui when he fought him. When Tetsu was about 13, he was known as one of the best genin in the village. So, Darui put it to a test and had trouble beating him in kenjutsu, but Darui got the upper hand. So, Darui took Tetsu under his wing and 1 other person. Darui had no idea he was blind until Tetsu was about to become a Jonin and mastered Storm Release, Darui was shocked. Tetsu has developed his own Black Lightning Techniques and is teaching it to his pupils.